Ruining a Book, Redvinesistas Style
by Redvine Sistas
Summary: Yes, yes we are heading off into the wonderful world of Percy Jackson. No,no unicorn sighting... yet. Book- Travel to the extreme. I have warned you.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah. i know. i wish i owned it too.**

**Oh wait you were talking about the Percy Jackson and the Olympians?**

**I was just talking about the the awesome unicorns they sell at Unicorns for a Million. **

"Ahhhh, I'm being abducted by aliens!" Angel screamed ridiculously. She and Artemis were being towed along by their friend Reyna while keeping their eyes close.

"Really? If you were being abducted by aliens wouldn't you have opened your eyes by now? And if we were being abducted by aliens Reyna would be the alien," Artemis replied to her friend's very strange behavior.

" No because where ever the aliens are the fishies are. ._. wait that is Reyna?" Angel said.

"Naw duh" was Reyna's only reply. "Okay you can open your eyes now."

Reyna had mysteriously made them appear(or dragged them all the way to) a empty studio somewhere in the middle of somewhere and the three of them were looking at a large machine. it was somewhere in between a London telephone booth and a photo booth.

"Woah what the hell is this?" Artemis asked, "Am I supposed to by this or what else am I here for?"

"Patience young chicken, this here is a book-travel machine," Reyna replied, "Got it."

"From where?" Angel asked.

"Oh nowhere. Let's just say I spent several gallons of Orange juice on this and I will not let it go to waste."

"Umm. Reyna? I don't think this is a good idea." Artemis said trying to be the sensible one for once.

"Why not?" Reyna wailed. "I checked everything myself."

"You're a genius and all but it might blow up," Artemis said andReyna pouted.

"Or we might get stuck in the book," she added on , "Or we might die in the book."

"Or we might get stuck in between or…. or be eaten by book-travel zombies or-" Angel was cut off by a glare from Artemis.

"But don't you want to be part of the BOOK?" Reyna wailed like a child.

"Wait we get to be in the book?" Artemis asked.

"Have I been talking to a coconut for the last FREAKING five minutes!" Reyna yelled.

"Yes." Angel was sent a glare by Reyna.

"So we get to be part of the book?" Artemis asked once more and Reyna nodded. Artemis got a creepy grin on her face as she started laughing, " Haha mughaha MWHAHAHAHAHA."

Lighting flashed and thunder boomed in the studio.

"Cool I didn't know you had your own on demand evil lightning!" Angel exclaimed.

"Nah it's just Bob from the lighting and sound effects department." Artemis shrugged.

Bob, who was sitting in the very other corner of the large warehouse with his laptop and a ladder, said " YAYA!" then went back to his business.

The three turned back to the machine. "So how do you work this thing?" Angel asked.

"Well," Reyna fumbled around with a remote " I just press this button and it turns on," she pressed the button, "Then we go inside a type in which ever book we want to go into."

The machine started to glow which caused Angel to say, " Ohhhh pretty."

"So which book shall we go into?" Reyna asked.

"HARRY POTTER!" Artemis screamed throwing her head back . " I wanna beat the crap out of that little Blondie's face!"

"NO, no" Angel shook her head.

" Please, Please, Pretty Please with a punch to your face?" Artemis tried.

"No."

"Fine, Percy Jackson" Artemis relented.

"Fuck Yes" Angel agreeing on something doesn't come easy mind you.

"One Percy Jackson and The Olympians headed for disaster." Reyna said while they walked towards the glowing phone/photo/book-travel booth.

"No it is not" Artemis defended herself.

"Yes it is . You and Thalia are gonna team up and Set Fire to The Rain."

"That is a song by Adele."

"Yes and that is also what you will do. You and Thalia, using Thalia's awesome power, will set fire to the rain and watch it pour as it burns everything down."

"I SET FIRE TO THE RAIN, WATCHED IT POUR AS I TOUCHED YOUR FACE, LET IT BURN WHILE I CRY, CAUSE' I HEARD IT SCREAMIN OUT YOUR NAME, YOUR NA-" Angel's mouth was covered by Artemis. Reyna quickly entered the book and they were off into the story before Angel could fail at doing justice to another song.

**Short. I know.**

**For the sake of all things redvine. R&R!**

**Redvinesistas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I eat tacos, own unicorns and kick puppies.**

**Random dude: Yet you still don't own Percy Jackson**

**Me: Or any of the Olympians**

Chapter 2

Artemis, Angel and Reyna were dropped into a swirling hole and time stood still as they passed through the multiple universes (or something like that).

The telephoto-book travel booth swirled and finally found the end of the portal.

"Ah! The light! It burns!"Angel yelled shielding her eyes.

"So now you're a vampi-yaaa!"Artemis screamed as they dropped a hundred feet from the sky.

Seconds after landing on soft green grass, Angel got and ran in circles yelling, "No! I don't wanna die!"

"Shut up. You're not dead."Artemis said.

"Ah. Well now Angel is a British vampire.(geddit, geddit, 'cause I didn't)," Reyna dusted herself off, feeling happy that the machine worked.

Until she saw the shattered remains.

"Noo!" Reyna fell to her knees screaming. Then, she suddenly got up, looking at the other two."Well now that were stuck here, shall we go?"

The girls sprinted towards the Big House. Once they got there, they quietly tip-toed onto the porch and planned their next moves.

Well, sort of.

"I say we make sure that only Chiron is in there and then we-"Reyna was cut off by Artemis, who said " no." and promptly kicked open the door.

"Stop right where you are and bow down at my feet!"she roared.

Inside were Chiron, Annabeth, Grover and Percy. They froze and looked at Artemis with a mix of confusion and shock.

Chiron was first to return to his wits."Who are you?"

"I am your leader." stated Angel. Reyna fumed in the back.

Artemis pushed forward again and said, "Okay, so we're here to bring some life to this PARTAY! So go on do your little thing." She reclined in a plush chair and pulled a bag of popcorn out of thin air.

Angel and Reyna looked at here blankly.

"How did you do that?" Angel asked.

Artemis turned to her friends with an evil glint," I have my ways."

The others, on the other hand, were still shocked that three random people had just entered through the boundary and barged into their secret quest congregation.

"Anyways people,"Reyna said trying to stabilize the situation, "My name is Reyna. This is Angel and Artemis," she pointed at them, "we were… um… sent by…Apollo!" She sent a sharp glare to the girls, "He… um left something out of his oracle's prophecy."

Artemis and Angel nodded solemly.

Chiron tried to speak but he to was cut of by Reyna's, "That's all you need to know."

There was a silence before Percy broke out laughing. "Oh so now the god of the sun sent you!"

Chiron however wasn't pleased, " I'm going to have to ask you to leave, unless you show me a sign."

" A sign, a sign." Reyna muttered. She searched through her bag and finding only a pack of gum and, of course, her emergency bottle of OJ.

Artemis nugged Reyna and pointed at Angel. Their mouths fell open.

"I am not just a mere mortal you fool, I have been sent by Apollo himself! I command you to let us join your mission!" Angel stood tall. She radiated power and light, but the room turned dark and cold.

Chiron nodded his head; his eyes were wide with curiosity . He gave a glance to Percy, who, after all he had been through, felt like he had seen everything and this was nothing new.

Annabeth meanwhile was opening and closing her mouth like a fish, but seemed to decide it was better to say nothing at all.

Reyna turned to Angel, who had returned to her happy self, and whispered, "How did you do that?"

She smiled in a creepy way only Angel could, "I have my ways."

"So the gods have decided that you three should accompany them on their quest? The ancient laws stat that only three may go," Chiron said in his steely teacher voice. He had already spotted the girls to be the class mischief makers.

"Yup," Artemis stated blantly. Reyna kicked her.

" Sort of… Not really. We're more like spectators," Reyna said, her answer tipping on truth.

Artemis snorted, "Participating spectators."

"If that is the case then you must pack. I assume you are prepared." he asked.

"Yep, our packs are outside," Artemis lied smoothly.

"Children," he said addressing Percy, Grover and Annabeth," Go and get packed we will be leaving in an hour."

Once they had exited, Chiron turned to the girls, " Get your stuff and come inside. We have matters to discuss."

Artemis, Angel and Reyna left the Big House and walked around to the back of it.

" I can't believe we went in no name, no alibi!" Reyna shouted.

"Well knowing you we would have gone for some tacos and orange juice before we got anywhere." Artemis was leaning against the house.

"Okay, we need to make some covers quickly-" Reyna was cut of by Angel.

"Otherwise what will happen?!" she asked.

"The cookie monster will eat you, "Reyna seethed.

Artemis blinked at her reply, then said," I'm a daughter of Hecate. She's a daughter of Dionysus," she pointed to Angel," And you're a daughter of Athena," she pointed to Reyna, "get it, got it, good."

Reyna gapped like a fish while Angel danced around.

Finally recovering her wits, Reyna asked, "What did do with that magic thingy that you did back there."

Artemis leaned back and smirked, " You're the smart one figure it out."

Reyna looked at her in confusion.

Artemis prompted her, "Were in a story that's all in your head. Now what do we do with it stories? we make…"

"Fanfictions! OMG that is brilliant!" Reyna danced around then stopped and glared, " Thanks, now I feel like Angel."

As the started to walk back, Reyna said," Wait! We need our bag."

Artemis and Angel conjured bags with their mind.

"How do you do that" Reyna pouted.

"Simple. You just imagine it, like you would a story." Artemis replied.

Reyna cocked her head, thinking hard about backpacks and all she wanted in them. Maybe she could get a bag like Hermione's, she thought.

Suddenly, a bunch of bags fell from a spot above her head, burring her in and Artemis laughed.

The pile shifted and Reyna's head poked out of the top of the pile. She made the rest of the bags disappear to reaveal her sitting on the grass with a bag in her lap.

"Dude your imagination sucks." Angel said, then whimpered as Reyna gave her a I-hope-get-run-over-by-a-big-yellow-bus glare.

As they got on the porch, Angel stopped.

As the other to turned back to look at her, she asked, "Is it just me or does Chiron remind you of a pedo?"

Their faces went slack at Angels odd statement. After a brief moment of pondering, Reyna said, "Get your but over here. and stop thinking."

Angel dutifully trudged up the stairs and they entered house.

**So Yeah. Not exactly my best chapter.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, and I'm not making any promises, but this is NOT one of those dead end stories. This will be updated more frequently.**

**So send me your thoughts, comments, tacos and…**

**For the sake of all things Redvines R&R!**

**Redvinesistas**


End file.
